Punctuation/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. Tim, a man, and Moby, a robot, appear on the screen in a bedroom. Moby is holding a baseball bat. MOBY: Beep! TIM: We're supposed to clean my room first. MOBY: Beep! Beep! A letter appears on the screen, which Tim reads aloud. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, How do I know what punctuation to use? From Scott. Tim appears on the screen. TIM: Punctuation can be a little tricky, but it’s not that hard once you understand what all the symbols mean and what they do. Here are some of the punctuation marks we see a lot. Seven punctuation marks appear on the screen: colon, exclamation point, comma, question mark, period, quotation marks, and semicolon. Tim and Moby reappear on the screen. A period appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: Let’s start with periods. We use periods to end declarative and imperative sentences. Declarative sentences do just that—they declare something, like “Moby is a robot.” And imperative sentences request or command someone to do something. “Get me my batting glove.” is an imperative sentence. Anyway, we can end both of these with periods. A question mark appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: Will you get me my batting glove? That sentence is interrogative. It asks a question, so we end it with a question mark. So, what do you think? An exclamation point appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. Moby shakes his head and the sentence “No way!” appears beneath him. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Good, good. Um, you see how exclamation points are used, to end exclamatory sentences. Those are sentences that have a strong statement or exclamation. Tim appears on the screen. A comma appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: On to commas. There are a lot of ways to use commas. Here are some of the basics. Pause when you see a comma, and use a comma when you need a pause between parts of a sentence. TIM: I need to get pencils, paper, and a notebook for school. Pencils, paper, and a notebook appear on the screen. TIM: My room, the place where I study, is a big mess. The screen pans around the room Tim and Moby are standing in. The room is messy and disorganized. TIM: Where is the clock? The screen zooms in on the clock under the bed. A colon appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. Here, we have an example of when to use a colon. You also use colons to introduce or define something. Tim and Moby appear on the screen. TIM: I have sports socks in the following colors: brown, white, and black. Three different colored socks appear on the screen. In this sentence, “the following colors” are defined as brown, white, and black. A semicolon appears on the screen. TIM: Semicolons join parts of sentences when there’s no conjunction used—no “and,” “but,” or “or.” They take the place of those words. Moby appears on the screen opening a closet door. A bunch of stuff comes falling out of it. MOBY: Beep! TIM: No, you lost the baseball mitt; I took the blame for it. MOBY: Beep! Tim appears on the screen. TIM: I remember perfectly. You said, “I’ll be in big trouble because it’s the fourth baseball mitt I’ve lost.” Quotation marks appear in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: That’s how we use quotation marks, by the way—to indicate a person’s exact words. The word “geology” means “study of the earth.” They can also be used when you’re specifying or giving an example of a word or phrase. We’re never going to get this cleaned up. Tim kicks a box. An exclamation point appears in the upper-left corner. TIM: OW! My foot! It really hurts! Moby smirks and covers his mouth with his hand. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts